Dynamic beamforming is used to increase the power of a received signal at a User Equipment (UE) in a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) wireless network if multiple antennas are deployed at an evolved Node B (eNB). Currently, in Release 11 (Rel. 11) of the 3GPP Technical Specification (TS) 36.211 Version 11 (V11), dynamic beamforming by an eNB is only applied in a horizontal domain even though multiple antennas may be deployed in a vertical domain at the eNB. Dynamic beamforming in the vertical domain would provide an additional degree of freedom that would provide extra flexibility for interference coordination and suppression. Moreover, three-dimensional (3D) Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) techniques could be used that utilize both horizontal and vertical dimensions of a multipath channel on a user-specific basis.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements depicted in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. The scaling of the figures does not represent precise dimensions and/or dimensional ratios of the various elements depicted herein. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.